


FlowerMark - The previous timeline

by Zeona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FlowerMark, Flowey Is A Dick, Gaster Blasters, Magic, Possession, Sans is possessed, dusting, fm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona
Summary: Decided to do something for Halloween. A small short bit from FlowerMark. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something for Halloween. A small short bit from FlowerMark. Hope you enjoy!

Sans gripped his gun, stumbling into his home. His clothes were ripped, his left hand broken. He'd failed again. But since when was that ever something new. Flowey clung to his right eye, grinning. His EXP had grown slightly from his battle.

This timeline… it had felt longer before the urge came. The Mark predicted your future. And it would happen. No matter how hard you tried to avoid it. Even if you tried stabbing yourself, the knife somehow missed. Tried putting your own gun to your head. The gun would jam or you'd miss. And when the Mark decided it was your time… You could forget about fighting that too.

Sans had tears in his eyes. “please don't touch him… please…” Flowey ignored him, looking around. Using his vines, Flowey tightened them around Sans bones, forcing him to march towards Papyrus's bedroom. “he's not here. he’s-” Vines crawled into his mouth, forcing them shut. Sans couldn't do anything but watch as Flowey used his hands to blast the door open with a wave of bones.

“SANS? WHAT -”

The ground rumbled, and bones flew through the tiles, rising and slanting towards Papyrus. Papyrus dodged it and the bones lodged themselves into the wall, shattering it like it were glass. Plaster crumbled from the ceiling. Papyrus summoned his titanium scythes, blocking another rapid fire of bones.

\---  
Sans ducked low beneath a falling piece of the ceiling, lunging himself at Papyrus. Papyrus couldn't figure his brother out. What was going on? His brother had never attacked him before. Only in trainings. And never this -

A large bone materialised in the air, slamming into Papyrus’ side and flinging him through the wall.

“AUGH!”

Wind whistled through the air as he fell, and Papyrus turned, catching his own soul in the air, setting himself down carefully.

“Stop Sans! I don’t know what’s going on here but you’re - gah!” Bones slammed into him again, although not as hard as the first time and Papyrus stumbled, creating a wall of bones. He stared at Sans as his brother advanced on him. His movements seemed jerky and he was crying. He couldn’t see anything wrong with his brother! What was going on?

Sans raised his guns, his gloves charging his magic into them. Short quick explosions sounded from the gun as blue bolts sped towards Papyrus. Spinning his wall, Papyrus blocked the shots off. His shield dissipated before he could finish and three bolts slammed into him. His health dropped. 

“Sans! Whats going on! Stop this right now!” Papyrus was starting to get panicky. His brother was always careful to never hurt him. This wasn’t his like brother at all. But who else could it be? The skeleton that stood before him with his unmistakeable flowery and clock marks. No way could someone be imitating him down to such detail.

Sans never stopped, pulling out Gaster Blasters from thin air. The odd dragon looking skulls open their jaws, blue lighting up the inside of their mouths. Papyrus cursed, ducking. “SANS! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“ oh but brother. you can’t beat me. you never could.” Sans slurred his words, tears still dripping down his eye sockets. Purple mixed with his blue magical glow. There was something terribly wrong with Sans. It hurt to hear those words but it was true. Papyrus gritted his teeth. Maybe Sans was testing him. Taunting him. Maybe he was wondering if giving up his title as Royal Guard for Papyrus was the right thing to do. Or maybe Undyne was giving him a silent test. And if he did defeat his brother he would finally prove his worth. His brother Sans - who had been a legendary Royal Guard in his prime, who’d dropped out suddenly and mysteriously, not long after taken over by his younger brother who wasn’t as good. Who couldn’t keep up with Sans’ legacy.

Papyrus would prove himself then. He gritted his teeth. He fought back with renewed energy, dodging and attacking. He would win this battle.

\---  
Sans was forced to fight Papyrus, Flowey cackling as he controlled his host’s body. His broken left hand hurt like hell. It felt like someone had poured lava right over his hand’s bones. He wished he could call out to his brother, to warn him to run. Papyrus could never beat him, no matter how he tried. And now with Flowey fused with him, Papyrus didn’t stand a chance.

To be honest, he was surprised that Papyrus had lasted this long. He hoped Papyrus would run. But his brother was stubborn, staying, fear and concern flashing across his eyes. It was the right choice, giving up his place in the Royal Guard. What good would it do him anyway? In previous timelines, Papyrus had never made it into the Royal Guard despite Sans being the Head. In the end, Papyrus never knew how to defend himself. At least this once, Sans had done something right. He’d given a place for his brother to learn how to fight.

Oh how the timelines had haunted him. Repeating the same thing over and over. Flowey lifting Sans’ arm, pointing the gun at Papyrus. Him pleading for Papyrus to defend himself and listening to Papyrus cry out - ‘I DON’T KNOW HOW’ before the gun exploded in his hands…

Maybe Papyrus could beat him. And the timeline would reset faster and it would repeat again and again. But maybe this timeline would be merciful. He wouldn’t see his brother die and slowly dust in his arms again, Flowey cackling away…

A cracking sounded in the air and Sans was shaken out of his thoughts. A bone had wedged itself between Papyrus’ ribs, dust and blood sticking to his scarf. Oh no… Papyrus grunted, wincing. Please Papyrus please. Just run. This is - no… no no no. Papyrus ignored it, his jaw twitching in pain. His own eyes burned a bright orange and Papyrus ducked another blow, dropping into a semi split, back knee bent. Bones erupted from the ground near the tip of his boot, slamming into Sans. The first blow that connected.

Flowey shrieked in indignation. A flurry of attacks followed. Blasts, bones, soul grabbing, gunshots. Papyrus dodged most of his. His health bar was so low. So damn low. Sans could feel his eyes being forced closed. This.. This was it. This was exactly how it all had ended. It wasn’t going to change after all. More tears spilled from his eye sockets as Sans teleported behind Papyrus, simultaneously bringing up his hand. Bones emerged from the ground behind, slamming into Papyrus. His soul cracked, not shattering.

Flowey smiled devilishly. “Say BYE BYE!!!” Vines stiffened around his arm, raising it. The muzzle touched the back of Papyrus’ head. Papyrus didn’t move, as if though he were frozen, stuck by some other mysterious force not created by himself or Sans. Tears poured freely. There was no shame in crying now, Sans thought. Only shame in having failed his brother again. His finger tightened over the trigger. Magic built up in the gun, a silent whirring and then the recoil. A hole appeared on Papyrus’ head.

Flowey tilted his head in satisfaction, letting Sans temporary control as Papyrus toppled over, already beginning to dust. Sans sank to his knees, hugging Papyrus to his body.

“i’m s-sorry paps… i c-couldn’t stop him…” He stared into his brother’s confused eyes, tears plopping down onto the skull’s cheeks. Papyrus was almost no longer there… His red scarf torn to bits almost. His black plain t-shirt now flat without something to cling onto, his baggy Royal Guard pants sagging. Sans threw back his head and howled, Flowey’s laughter mixing with his cries of anguish.


End file.
